Quidditch, Who Would Have Thought?
by UrGayLuvr
Summary: A collection of oneshots or shortshots centered around Draco and Harry that have the common theme of Quidditch. Rates vary. Draco/Harry


**A/N:** Hello all! I have posted a new story! Well, more like stories... Anyways, enjoy.

-UrGaLuvr

* * *

Title: World Cup

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: T

_

* * *

_

"It's a back and forth game here at the Pitch today! This being the final game in the play-offs to see who plays the Vratsa Vultures in the World Cup! Will it be the Chudley Cannons right here from the UK? Or will it be the Ballycastle Bats from Ireland? Doesn't seem like either team is giving in! Looks like it's going to be quite the game!"

"'Quite the game'? Quite the _long_ game is more like it!" Draco Malfoy hissed as he leaned back into his seat and resisted to bang his head against the back of his chair. He had been interested in the game initially, he usually was; that's why he had bought a private box in the first place. But the game literally was a back-and-forth between the teams; score here, score there, steal the ball, block the ball, more overtime.

After eight hours of straight play, and _neither_ team being able to catch the snitch to end the game, Draco was tired and completely frustrated with it all. He was only really interested in seeing the competition for the Vultures anyways, they were his team. The blond was so frustrated in fact, he was just about ready to go out onto the field and catch the snitch himself.

"Oh hush, Draco! You were the one that was practically whining that you wouldn't be able to see the game today because I had to work and you didn't want to go without me!" Harry Potter smirked at his companion, shaking his head slightly and watched as his best mate blocked another goal from the Bats.

"I do _not_ whine!" The blond responded with an almost pout as he turned bored gray eyes back onto the field, watching as the quaffle was recovered from a Cannons' chaser and sent in through the highest goal while the Weasel dodged a bludger.

_"Bats score! Bringing it to 150 to 130! Can they keep the lead? Or will the Cannons' seeker bring this game to a close?—"_

Draco rolled his eyes and stopped listening. It continued to be a back and forth as the Cannons were able to tie the score, just in time to send the game into another over time. A long sigh escaped his lips and he turned his puter gaze towards the man sitting beside him.

Harry was engrossed in the game, taking extra long glances at the Cannons' Keeper. He knew that the green-eyed male had absolutely no romantic interest in the Weasel, but that didn't keep the jealousy from building up over all the attention he was getting. Draco knew it had something to do with the two not talking to each other since Harry told his friends that he had been dating Draco—since a little after seventh year.

Of course, Granger had her suspicions but the blond had gotten the impression that she hadn't known it was going to be _him_. The looks on those Gryffindorks faces, _Priceless._

_"Bats score again! This is turning out to be—"_

The platinum blond glanced back at the game for a few seconds before turning back to Harry, he continued to give his lover a look over when he suddenly was struck by a wicked idea. _It is a Quidditch game, after all_.

Turning his body away from the green-eyed male he focused on the game, just missing as Harry turned to look at him.

The man nearly sighed aloud. Draco was being stubborn; Harry could tell this right away. He'd somehow wounded the other man's pride by saying that he whined, and now he was going to be ignored; and he didn't like the idea of that, not one bit.

"Draco?" Harry started softly, leaning towards the other man. "Dragon, look at me." When the blond didn't even flinch at the name, the brunette male began to chew at his bottom lip in slight worry.

Leaning over further while shifting his legs to the side, bracing himself by setting his hand on the armrest of the blonde's chair, Harry tried again.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The green-eyed male placed his free hand on the blonde's upper arm, squeezing the muscle under cloth and skin, firmly. "Please don't pout."

The blonde's head jerked to the side so gray-eyes could meet his lover's gaze, there was a fire burning in those puter orbs, flashing metallic and silver dangerously. A growl escaped Draco's throat as he lean in towards Harry, their faces barely a breath apart. "I do _not_ pout."

A hand was on the back of the brunette's neck, bringing him forward, before he could even think of responding. Their lips should have met in a fiery passion, like they had done many times before when that same look would appear in the blonde's gaze. But it wasn't; not the hard, bruising passion that Harry craved, even as he pressed his lips into those of his lover's.

Draco kept the connection soft, chaste, teasing and torturing. If his lover was going to tease him, then he would do so in return, in the most evident way. It worked well for the Slytherin, because he had more control than Harry did.

The blond drew his lips back, going in with soft peck after soft peck; not even Harry's shy and sinfully pink tongue that came out to lick at his lips, strayed Draco from his torturing. He slide the tip of his own tongue against his lover's, tracing over the wet appendage but did not venture into the moist cavern of the green-eyed male's mouth. Instead, it continued to trace, over a full bottom lip and coming up to the top to swirl in small circles before flicking lightly at the parted lips.

Harry was moaning at this point, the torturing of his lover bringing his trousers to their tightened state; and he blushed hotly when he noticed that Draco had kept his eyes open, watching his every reaction. A smirk came up over his lover's lips as he pulled the brunette closer to him, one hand around the back of Harry's neck and the other on his hip, their lips coming together again.

Tilting his lover's head back, Draco dipped his tongue into Harry's mouth only to withdraw it when the brunette tried to do the same in return, causing the smaller male to whine in the back of his throat at the loss. The curve of the blonde's lips increased as he repeated the action, only moving his tongue deeper before pulling out once more. Over and over, he did this, going deeper before withdrawing; painfully slow at first, before he increased the speed, angling his head slightly so that he could go deeper. Once he was sure that Harry had gotten message, his _promise_ of exactly what he was going to do that would be using the same motions with different parts of their bodies, he withdrew completely.

A trail of saliva held as a connection between their tongues until Harry closed his mouth and whined, causing the substance to thin and fall against darkened lips.

"Dray, please!"

Draco chuckled and leaned forward, his lips meeting the side of Harry's throat and his kissed the area lightly before he began to make his mark on the perfectly tanned skin. Sucking gently and nipping at a patch of skin above the collar of the brunette's shirt on purpose. A pale hand slid from its place on his lover's hip, down until the curve of his bum was apparent under the blonde's fingers. He took a hand full, causing a surprised yelp to escape Harry's slightly abused lips.

"One hundred and fifty points to team Draconis for catching the golden snitch."

Harry moaned deep in his throat, a hand clutching the front of the blonde's green turtle neck sweater and black blazer, "Dray, please! Oh, Merlin! Please! Draco, home! Take us home!"

Draco smirked and stood from his seat, pulling Harry against him as they moved towards the apparrating point in the private sweet, "Set and match. Draconis won the World Cup."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was a little short. Shall I continue on to a part two?

-UrGayLuvr


End file.
